


First Impression

by KatzRoad



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzRoad/pseuds/KatzRoad
Summary: Following the Lost Princess's return to Corona, the Captain of the Guard is scheduled to have his formal introduction to Rapunzel. He's a bit unsure what kind of a first impression he'll make on her.(Post-original movie, but right before the TV series proper)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this show, so I'd like to apologize in advance if characters are not as in tuned as they are in canon. 
> 
> The idea behind his story is that we never see the Captain after Eugene escaped prison in the movie, so what would his reaction be knowing the girl Flynn Rider was running around with was actually the missing princess? How would they interact before Tangled: The Series took place?

What an incredible week it had been for the Captain of the Guard. He started it with pursuing Flynn Rider and the Stabbington Brothers for stealing the Lost Princess’s tiara from right under the Royal Guard’s nose. He then ended the week throwing the Stabbingtons in prison but holding his tongue (as well as his indignation) as Flynn Rider received a royal pardon from the King and Queen of Corona.

The reason for such a pardon? In his attempt to escape the law, Flynn Rider had inexplicably found the Lost Princess herself, returning to Corona with her and her stolen tiara in tow. Being reunited with their daughter after she’s been missing for eighteen years was more than enough for the King and Queen to be lenient on Rider’s previous crimes in the kingdom.

Although the Captain would have argued those previous transgressions deserved _at least_ the minimal act of punishment, he found himself to be in the minority. The otherwise strict adherence to law and order were for the time excused towards Flynn Rider – a man he’s been trying to bring to justice for years now. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and dampened his mood a little to an otherwise joyous occasion.

Indeed, the kingdom celebrated tremendously over the return of their lost princess and in consequence there was a whole week of festivities dedicated to her. Once the excitement had calmed down, the Captain then found himself with another problem to face. He was scheduled to be formally introduced to Rapunzel, the Princess of Corona.

“I’ve never seen you like this,” Cassandra stood in the doorway of her father’s bedroom with a brow scrunched in concern. The Captain was standing before the mirror and he’d been combing over his appearance for quite some time now, paying particular attention to his receding hairline. “It’s kind of amusing, if I had to be honest.” her face softened with a smile.

“Amusing as it is Cassandra, it’s important that I look my very best today.” the Captain said through his mirror’s reflection. He stopped fussing with his hair and then stepped back to grab his helmet. It’s been with him since his promotion to captain, but today it shined as though brand new. “Besides, a good solider should always present his best, I’ve told you that before.” he reminded.

Helmet donned, the Captain squared his shoulders at the mirror and smiled in self-approval. He strolled out of his room with confidence and looked as though he was ready to lead a battalion to victory. Cassandra followed a few moments later, father and daughter heading in the direction of the throne room.

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” Cassandra asked, breaking the period of silence that fell between them. The Captain flinched slightly at the accusation. Cassandra’s lip curled into another smile. “Wow, I can’t believe _the stern and **imposing**_ Captain of the Royal Guard is skittish over meeting a princess who’s even shorter than me.” she teased, gesturing the height difference between her and Rapunzel.

“_Me?_ Nervous? Preposterous!” the Captain scoffed. To say he was even a little nervous about meeting the princess would be an understatement. Cassandra crossed her arms at him, which he resisted for a minute or two before sighing in defeat. “All right, perhaps I’m a _tad_ worried about the impression I’ve made on the princess…” he admitted.

It’s not as though the princess has seen the Captain before: the problem was Rapunzel had only seen him in the context of chasing a (former) criminal, which included all the frustration, tiredness, and bellicose that accompanied such a chase. Furthermore, no matter where she went, the princess was certain to bring Rider and he already had a few choice words to say about the Captain. He was concerned all of those factors would combine and leave a bad impression of him in Rapunzel’s mind.

“I chased her through the woods, lead the love of her life to the gallows, and imprisoned her ‘friends’ countless times before. I don’t know about you, but I don’t think that puts me on the right foot with the princess.” the Captain rationalized. He turned to acknowledge Stan and Pete when they saluted him, giving them a nod in return. His anxiety grew as the pair drew closer to the throne room.

“Okay, first of all Dad, you weren’t chasing Rapunzel, you were chasing Flynn Rider. You didn’t even know she was the princess then. Second, you were just doing your job. Sometimes that job includes throwing a couple of poor saps into the slammer – or stringing them up, whatever comes first. And third, in my opinion, you are spending way too much time overthinking all of this.” Cassandra numbered off.

Although there were supposed to be two guards stationed at the throne room doors, the Captain found them unattended when he and his daughter arrived. That proved to be beneficial for him because he didn’t want his men seeing him so worried like this. “So, are you saying despite everything that’s happened, I should just waltz in and act like it’s business as usual?” the Captain asked.

“Dad. I’ve been Rapunzel’s lady-in-waiting for over a week now. She’s still gushing over the fact that she can leave her room whenever she wants. You are nowhere on her list of concerns right now.” Cassandra pointed out. She took a hold of her father’s hand and gave him a reassuring grin. “C’mon, I promise she won’t bite.” she snickered.

As one door was pushed open, it made a soft groan that echoed through the large room and caught the attention of everyone present. Rapunzel turned from her mother to see Cassandra and her eyes lit up in delight. She made an immediate beeline toward her, waving her down. “Cass! Cass! Over here!” she called out.

Cassandra made no effort to stop Rapunzel from pulling her into a warm but tight embrace. When the princess pulled back, she seemed to beam even brighter. “I was beginning to think you were going to skip out on this. I know how _boring_ you find these meets and greets can be.” she teased with a nudge to Cassandra’s shoulder.

That made the Captain raise an eyebrow and Cassandra flinched in panic. She laughed then, placing a hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder and made a subtle step away from her father. “Ha! Always a kidder eh, Raps? You know I find these meets and greets an honor to attend, even if sometimes they _might_ be a tedious affair.” Cassandra saved face.

“Besides, it’s about time I introduce you to my father,” Cassandra gestured to him and Rapunzel looked up at the broad-shouldered, imposing man dressed in gold armor. The Captain’s skin bristled as her attention fell on him. “Don’t worry, he’s not as bad as Fitzherbert makes him out to be.” she waved off.

The Captain straightened up and then cleared his throat. He was about to give his formal introduction when Rapunzel stepped forward and pulled him into an equally warm but tight embrace, burying her face into his chest. “Aw, there’s no need for that! I already know who you are! You’re Cass’s dad!” Rapunzel squeezed.

“Uh,” the Captain blinked once and then looked down at Rapunzel, unsure how to respond. There was nothing in the protocol that prepared him for this. “Yes, that is true. But I’m also the Captain of the Guard and my name is—” he was interrupted a second time when Rapunzel squeezed him again.

Cassandra couldn’t help but giggle at her father’s bewilderment. Likewise, the Queen found it rather amusing and so did the King, which made the Captain blush somewhat in embarrassment. He had a half a thought to think this whole affair was an elaborate ruse by Frederic to get a rise out of him.

“So!” Rapunzel reeled back and pushed a wayward lock from her eye. “Now that we’re all acquainted, I’d guess it’s time for us to get going then!” she clapped.

“Going?” the Captain asked. No one told him anything about a trip. Then again, no one told him the princess would be so affectionate.

Frederic cleared his throat and then stepped forward. “Arianna and I thought in addition to meeting our daughter, it would be a good idea for you to accompany Rapunzel on a visit into town. Seeing as you’re the captain of our guard, I believe Rapunzel will be safe in your care.” he explained.

“Oh, of course sir. It’s my duty to protect the royal family after all.” the Captain saluted, regaining some of his former composure. He turned to Rapunzel and extended his hand. “Your Majesty, shall I escort you into town?” he asked.

The princess nodded, taking his hand and proceeded to lead the way, the Captain having a bit of trouble keeping up with her enthusiasm. He glanced back to Cassandra and others, who merely waved goodbye (and subtly good luck) in return. Soon enough, they were out the door with Rapunzel telling him how much fun they were going to have today.

Arianna folded her hands together and then walked over to Cassandra. “As first impressions go, I think that went well, don’t you agree?” she asked, turning to her. 

The lady-in-waiting nodded in agreement. “I told him there was nothing he should be worried about. Rapunzel knows he’s a good man.” Cassandra said.

“Though I feel it’s going to be a while for him to get used to looking after someone like Rapunzel.” Arianna grinned.

“Oh, you have no idea your majesty. _You have no idea_.” Cassandra crossed her arms with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, took me a while to figure out how it would end. Hopefully I captured everyone's character and personalities right. I plan to write more stories about this show, it's a really fun show to watch and the characters are lovely.
> 
> Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
